The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems is expanding rapidly in a wide range of application areas. RFID systems consist of a number of radio frequency tags or transponders (RFID tags) and one or more radio frequency readers or interrogators (RFID readers). The RFID tags include one or more integrated circuit (IC) chips, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip, and an antenna connected thereto for allowing the RFID tag to communicate with an RFID reader over an air interface by way of RF signals. In a typical RFID system, one or more RFID readers query the RFID tags for information stored on them, which can be, for example, identification numbers, user written data, or sensed data. RFID systems have thus been applied in many application areas to track, monitor, and manage items as they move between physical locations.
RFID tags can generally be categorized as either passive tags or active tags. Passive RFID tags do not have an internal power supply. Instead, the relatively small electrical current induced in the antenna of a passive RFID tag by the incoming RF signal from the RFID reader provides enough power for the IC chip or chips in the tag to power up and transmit a response. Most passive RFID tags generate signals by backscattering the carrier signal sent from the RFID reader. Thus, the antenna of a passive RFID tag has to be designed to both collect power from the incoming RF signal and transmit (or reflect, e.g., backscatter) the outbound backscatter signal. Due to power limitations, the ability to provide devices such as sensors or microprocessors on passive RFID tags is limited. Passive RFID tags do, however, have the advantage of a near unlimited lifetime as they obtain their power from the RF signal sent from the RFID reader.
Active RFID tags, on the other hand, have their own internal power source, such as, without limitation, a battery, a fuel cell or what is commonly known as a super capacitor. The internal power source is used to power the IC chip or chips and discrete circuit elements, which typically include an RF receiver, an RF transmitter, and some type of controller, such as a microcontroller or other processor, and any other electronics provided on the active RFID tag. As a result, active RFID tags can include relatively high power devices such as sensors, microprocessors, receivers and transmitters. Also, because of the on-board power, active RFID tags typically have longer ranges and larger memories than passive RFID tags. The internal power source, however, also means that active RFID tags typically have a lifetime that is limited by the lifetime of the power source. Thus, periodic maintenance is required.
As noted above, multiple active RFID tags may be used to track, monitor, and manage multiple items/assets as they move between physical locations. In such an application, each active RFID tag is affixed to an item/asset that is located in a particular location or environment, such as in a building. In current RFID systems, the active RFID tags, when deployed in such a manner, are done so in a state where (i) an RF receiver of the tag is in an active state for receiving RF signals, and (ii) the controller is in a low power inactive (sleep) state to preserve power. When one or more of the active RFID tags are to be queried, the RFID reader sends out a wake-up signal that is received by the RF receiver of each tag. Upon receipt of the signal, the RF receiver in each tag will then send a signal to the controller of the tag that causes it to move from the inactive state to an active (wake-up) state. For example, in RFID systems implemented according to the ISO 18000 Part 7 standard, when one or more tags are to be queried, the reader will send out a 30 KHz tone lasting for a period of approximately 2.5 seconds. Upon receipt of the tone, the RF receiver in each tag will wake-up the controller in the tag. The RFID reader then sends out signals intended for particular ones of the tags. Those particular tags for which the signals are intended will then perform the requested action, and the remaining tags (i.e., those tags not currently of interest to the reader) will move back to a sleep state. Alternatively, in some implementations both the RF receiver and the controller of each tag are in a constant active state when deployed, and therefore a wake-up signal is not required.
The multiple active RFID tag arrangements just described present at least two power management problems. First, each active RFID tag that is deployed is required to have at least one component in an active, relatively high power consuming state at all times. In the first described arrangement, an RF receiver of each tag is always “on” so that it can listen for the wake-up signal. In the second described arrangement, both the RF receiver and controller of each tag are always “on.” Second, in the first described arrangement, when the RFID reader needs to query one or more particular tags, all of the tags that are deployed are woken up (for example, according to the ISO 18000, Part 7 standard), i.e., their controllers are caused to move to an active, relatively high power consuming state. Only when a particular tag determines that the query in question is not intended for it will it then move back to the sleep state. As will be appreciated, these problems result in unnecessary use of power from the power source (e.g., battery) of each tag, and therefore decreases the continuous uninterrupted operational lifetime of each tag by requiring periodic maintenance.